prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 29, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The May 29, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on , 2017 at the Bon Secours Wellness Arena in Greenville, South Carolina. This was the final RAW before Extreme Rules 2017. Summary It is a truth universally acknowledged that nearly every episode of “Miz TV” ends with the host catching hands, but The A-Lister's sit-down with Cesaro & Sheamus ended badly even by those standards when Dean Ambrose and The Hardy Boyz came a-callin’ and scrapped with their WWE Extreme Rules opponents in Raw's opening moments. Despite the beating dished out by the Intercontinental and Raw Tag Team Champions, the impromptu Six-Man matchup that ensued from the fracas provided a unique opportunity for Miz — who will challenge for Ambrose's title on Sunday — and Cesaro & Sheamus — who'll make a play for the Hardys’ — to gain some momentum heading into Sunday. Alas, no dice: After being isolated from the Hardys for an significant portion of the match, The Lunatic Fringe summoned Jeff Hardy into the fray. The Charismatic Enigma quickly tagged in his brother Matt, who survived a wild brawl to hit Twist of Fate on The Miz, teeing up Jeff for the fateful Swanton Bomb. Elias Samson's win over Dean Ambrose last week was an impressive mission statement, but if there was one off-note about the victory, it was that interference by The Miz ended the match in a disqualification. Samson needed no such technicality on his Raw follow-up performance, when he thrashed a local named Zac Evans. The intrepid competitor attempted to beat Samson back with chops to the chest, but the brawling balladeer responded by smashing Evans’ head against the ring apron, bowing him across the ring post and, finally, finishing him off with the swinging neckbreaker. Don't sleep on Samoa Joe: The burly submission master has been flying mostly under the radar in the run-up to Sunday's Fatal 5-Way Match, where he'll battle to become the No. 1 contender to Brock Lesnar's Universal Championship with three former opponents of The Beast and a fourth whom Paul Heyman explicitly wants to win. But Joe's dark-horse status changed in a big way on Raw, when he defeated Bray Wyatt and Finn Bálor in a much-hyped Triple Threat that had been sanctioned by Raw General Manager Kurt Angle in the closing moments of last week's show. In the bout Joe had dubbed a battle between “the devil you know and the devil you do not,” The Samoan Submission Machine turned in a hell of a performance, picking apart each of his foes and shaking off a tectonic Tower of Doom by The New Face of Fear. An improbable alliance between Joe and Wyatt put Finn on the ropes, and once The Reaper of Souls made his move and hit Joe with Sister Abigail, Finn pounced with the Coup de Grâce on the former WWE Champion and seemingly had the win in hand. Joe was waiting, however, hauling Balor off The Eater of Worlds and shoving him into the ring post before pinning the downed Wyatt. He may have been the devil you don't know over the last few weeks, but it's safe to say everyone in the Fatal 5-Way knows him now. Noam Dar and Alicia Fox's power-couple routine has gone from dramatic to dastardly in the last few weeks, leaving Sasha Banks in tatters on Raw and Rich Swann clipped on 205 Live. And with The Boss and Swann set to join forces against their tormentors in a Mixed-Tag Match on Sunday, Swann gave them a much-needed boost by snuffing out The Scottish Supernova in singles action on Raw. That's not to say he simply showed up and won, as Dar started the match by jumping Swann from behind and administering an impressive beating to the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. When Swann began to fight back to take the advantage, Alicia climbed up to the apron to distract him. The Boss responded by tripping her up and Swann did the rest, planting Dar with a Phoenix Splash before sharing an impressive victory dance with Sasha. As for Alicia and Dar, the only question is: Can they handle this? Apollo Crews’ involvement in The Titus Brand has raised a lot of eyebrows, none more so than Kalisto's. And after The King of Flight defeated Crews in a semi-friendly match last week, Titus O’Neil volunteered to show his protégé how it's done by going one-on-one with the former United States Champion himself. O’Neil took a dastardly shortcut, however, rolling The King of Flight up and pinning him with a handful of tights. Crews wasn't entirely thrilled at the way his benefactor notched the win, but Titus brushed off the criticism by claiming that he was simply showing Crews the ropes. Many moons ago, Mankind presented The Rock with “This Is Your Life” as a sign of his friendship. But on this week's Raw, Alexa Bliss emceed a sinister variation of the legendary ceremony with the sole intent of exposing Bayley as a softie who couldn't get extreme enough to defeat her in a Kendo Stick on a Pole Match this Sunday. Bliss brought out Bayley's old teacher, childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, all of whom offered some variation of the testimony that the former Raw Women's Champion was too nice for her own good. She might still be: When Bayley brawled with Alexa following The Wicked Witch of WWE's fighting words, the champ once again drilled Bayley with a Kendo stick and sent her No. 1 contender in retreat, leaving The Huggable One humiliated, hurt and with more questions than answers as Sunday's title match approaches What initially seemed to be an intriguing mystery — who jumped Enzo Amore — took a head-spinning amount of twists and turns this week. First, The Revival resurfaced to deny responsibility, despite the fact they were at Raw last week doing "top guy things" while Dash Wilder continues to recuperate from a broken jaw. At least, that's what Scott Dawson said. Later, Corey Graves somehow got wrangled into the intrigue when he seemed to imply that Big Cass knew more about Enzo's attack than he was letting on. The seven-footer was a little more than miffed at the idea, confronting Graves at the commentary table in an effort to clear his name. And after Enzo was jumped again, Cass insisted to Raw General Manager Kurt Angle that The Revival had to be the perpetrators, despite Angle's insistence he had personally seen Dash & Dawson leaving the building. Unconvinced, Cass vowed that he would not leave Amore's side from that point on. To retain his WWE Cruiserweight Title on Sunday, Neville must avoid Austin Aries’ Last Chancery at all costs. And if the stakes of the title match weren't high enough already, The King of the Cruiserweights got a taste of exactly what it is he's in for on Raw, when he teamed with TJP to battle A-Double & Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Neville, of course, had a near-perfect game plan in store: He simply wouldn't allow Aries into the match, and he teed off on Gentleman Jack with TJP at his side. But Gallagher's devastating headbutt ultimately sent TJP running to Neville and allowed Gallagher to tag in Aries, bringing the match down to Sunday's competitors. Neville put up a savage fight, but Aries battled through his still-tweaked knee to dodge a Phoenix Splash and finally tap The King of the Cruiserweights out with the Last Chancery. It would be foolish to count the champion out yet, as Neville has proven he can survive outrageous odds. However, when it comes to escaping Aries’ signature hold, he's officially down to his last chance. Seth Rollins may have slayed a King, but toppling an empire might still be a little bit beyond his reach. In Raw's main event — and the final preliminary bout among Sunday's Fatal 5-Way competitors — Rollins went head-to-head with Roman Reigns and found himself laid low in The Big Dog's yard, giving Reigns a major boost of momentum as Sunday approaches. In a reverse of fortune — given Reigns has been banged up the last few weeks — Rollins was forced to compete at less than 100 percent after The Big Dog landed a Drive-By that sent Seth ribs-first into the ring post. The Architect stayed in the fight on pure adrenaline, but Reigns had an answer every step of the way, rebounding from a buckle bomb with an instantaneous Superman Punch. Rollins went high not once, but twice in an attempt to put Reigns away and may have done himself in in return, aggravating his ribs with an earth-shattering Frog Splash. That breathtaking move only netted Rollins two but kept Reigns down ... at least until The Big Dog avoided a Phoenix Splash, narrowly dodged The Kingslayer's knee to the face and landed a Spear for the win. It was a rough way to treat a man Reigns once called his brother, but like Kurt Angle said all those weeks ago: In the race for the Universal Title, it's every man for himself. Results ; ; *The Hardy Boyz (Matt & Jeff Hardy) & Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro & Sheamus & The Miz (w/ Maryse) (12:00) *Elias Samson defeated Zack Evans (3:00) *Samoa Joe defeated Finn Bálor & Bray Wyatt in a Triple Threat match (17:00) *Rich Swann (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) (3:00) *Titus O'Neil (w/ Apollo Crews) defeated Kalisto (1:00) *Austin Aries & Jack Gallagher defeated TJP & Neville by submission (13:00) *Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins (18:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose & Hardy Boyz v Cesaro, Sheamus & The Miz Raw 5-29-17 1.jpg Raw 5-29-17 2.jpg Raw 5-29-17 3.jpg Raw 5-29-17 4.jpg Raw 5-29-17 5.jpg Raw 5-29-17 6.jpg Elias Samson v Zac Evans Raw 5-29-17 7.jpg Raw 5-29-17 8.jpg Raw 5-29-17 9.jpg Raw 5-29-17 10.jpg Raw 5-29-17 11.jpg Raw 5-29-17 12.jpg Samoa Joe v Bray Wyatt & Finn Balor Raw 5-29-17 13.jpg Raw 5-29-17 14.jpg Raw 5-29-17 15.jpg Raw 5-29-17 16.jpg Raw 5-29-17 17.jpg Raw 5-29-17 18.jpg Rich Swann v Noam Dar Raw 5-29-17 19.jpg Raw 5-29-17 20.jpg Raw 5-29-17 21.jpg Raw 5-29-17 22.jpg Raw 5-29-17 23.jpg Raw 5-29-17 24.jpg Titus O'Neil v Kalisto Raw 5-29-17 25.jpg Raw 5-29-17 26.jpg Raw 5-29-17 27.jpg Raw 5-29-17 28.jpg Raw 5-29-17 29.jpg Raw 5-29-17 30.jpg Bayley: This is Your Life Raw 5-29-17 31.jpg Raw 5-29-17 32.jpg Raw 5-29-17 33.jpg Raw 5-29-17 34.jpg Raw 5-29-17 35.jpg Raw 5-29-17 36.jpg Austin Aries & Jack Gallagher v Neville & TJP Raw 5-29-17 37.jpg Raw 5-29-17 38.jpg Raw 5-29-17 39.jpg Raw 5-29-17 40.jpg Raw 5-29-17 41.jpg Raw 5-29-17 42.jpg Roman Reigns v Seth Rollins Raw 5-29-17 43.jpg Raw 5-29-17 44.jpg Raw 5-29-17 45.jpg Raw 5-29-17 46.jpg Raw 5-29-17 47.jpg Raw 5-29-17 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1253 results * Raw #1253 at WWE.com * Raw #1253 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events